


Worst Case Scenario

by yalltookmyusernameideas



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Pre-Episode: Accepting Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 20:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20895497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yalltookmyusernameideas/pseuds/yalltookmyusernameideas
Summary: Thomas has some friends over, and Anxiety is nervous.





	Worst Case Scenario

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the new TS shorts compilation (From July). The very last one about the ice machine!
> 
> I know some fanders separate shorts Anxiety from Virgil, but I never really could keep that straight (ha), so this is set pre-accepting anxiety.

Thomas and his friends were settling in for a movie night. They were going to marathon some Disney movies, and they were really excited. This time, it was Thomas’s turn to host. Sure, he was nervous, but he’d done this before! Besides, it was just his friends. He didn’t have to worry about impressing them in the slightest. It was totally chill!

At least, that’s what he thought. But the remote didn’t work, so they had to manually insert the DvDs. Then the first disk had a scratch on it, so they couldn’t really watch the whole movie. And then they couldn’t agree on the next movie to play, so while his friends tried to decide, Thomas was going to replace the batteries in the remote- 

“-but then you won’t have the right size of batteries, so you’ll be stuck, awkwardly getting up to change each disk, and then you won’t be able to get comfy on the couch after getting up because you really don’t want to bother your friends by fidgeting the whole movie, and what if you don’t have enough snacks! They might leave because you don’t have anything for them to eat, and then you’ll be stuck watching movies alone, because you can’t just stop in the middle of a movie, and-” 

“Anxiety!” Thomas cried, cutting Anxiety off.

“What?!” Anxiety demanded, startled. 

“Look, I appreciate the concern, but my friends won’t just walk out on me! Besides, we’re ordering pizza, so everyone gets a say in toppings.” Thomas reasoned. 

“What if the pizza place gets your order wrong?” Anxiety asked, looking distressed. 

Thomas sighed. “Then we’ll order a new one! Anxiety, please, just let me get ready for tonight!” He begged. 

Anxiety curled in on himself, hugging his hoodie close. “I- sorry. I just want it all to go well…” 

And with that, Anxiety sunk out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is appreciated! <3  
I like interacting in the comments, but if you'd rather I'd admire yours from afar, add a (whisper) and I'll leave it be :)


End file.
